The Doctor's Madness: Medusa's Back?
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Professor Stein, Marie, and Spirit get assigned a mission to investigate the old/new soul that has just "popped up" into Death City. In the DWMA, a new teacher that looks similar to an old foe has come. When the two Death Scythe's and the Professor return, they all are behaving a little odd. More odd than before they left to go onto the mission. "Professor Stein is crazy again!"
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this chapter is a prologue. It won't be so long. I'm also not feeling too good today, I have a bad stomach ache. Stupid Nausea. Just think of this as any other episode but it has other ones because the journey is super duper long. And I just adore Stein, I love him so much. He's my favorite anime character ever! Oh god, I'm watching Uncle Grandpa because my cousin somehow likes it and this character is like "I'm gonna climb all over you, tree." And I was like "WHY ARE KIDS WATCHING THIS?!". P.S. I may not be making chapters so often. I have a lot of stories to finish. Sorry!**

**...**

"Class has just started, sit down." Sid walked into the classroom, looking down at the paperwork in his hands. He made his way over to the silver desk and sat down in the stitched up swivel chair, grabbing a pen and waiting for the classroom to settle down. Sid tapped his fingers on the desk, looking down at the stack of papers on the desk. All having diagrams of a meister's and a weapon's body. Diagramming the components of a soul.

Some shushes were heard and finally the class was settled. Sid cleared his throat, getting up and leaning his hands onto the back of the stitched up chair "Professor Stein is out on a mission with Death Scythe and Marie. That means that I will be your teacher while Stein is away. Do any of you have any questions?" He didn't sound like he wanted to heard anyone's questions, he had been doing paperwork all day and didn't want to listen to any snotty kids. *cough* Black*Star *cough*.

"Professor Barett." Maka raised her hand, her book closed and her other hand resting on the cover of the book. Her pigtails rested on her shoulders and her black jacket was hanging on the back of her seat.

Sid sighed "Yes?"

"How long will Professor Stein be away?" She asked, laying her hand that was raised down on the desk.

"I don't know the details. I didn't ask. That was the man I was, not asking many questions." Sid stated, crossing his arms as he sat down, leaning back on the chair.

"Oh." Maka looked down at her book, feeling awkward somehow. 'I would have thought that he would ask' Maka thought 'Wouldn't anyone ask?' She questioned him. How could he had not asked? Isn't he the least bit curious for how long he'll be teaching so he could be prepared?

Sid relaxed "Are there any other questions?" He looked at the class, waiting for an immature question or comment.

"Yeah," Black*Star chimed in "how long are you gonna stay calm til you snap and eat are brains?" He leaned in, smirking.

Ah, there's the smart ass who gives the immature comment. "Funny." He rolled his eyes, now looking down at the pens and pencils in a little tin can.

"Oh," Black*Star stared at Sid "I was being serious."

"Black*Star" Tsubaki sighed, smiling while looking at her meister. She cared for him but sometimes he's a big pain in the neck.

Sid stared at his desk. 'This is going to be a long day'.

* * *

"S-Stein?" Marie sat on the floor, shaking in fear and a hand over her mouth. Eyes wide with fright and covered in dirt and dust.

Stein stood far away while holding a kishin by the neck, slowly crushing it's esophagus and slowly turning the knife that was stabbed into it's chest. Stein's eyes were wide with madness and his smile was insane.

Fire was ablaze in the forest and the light danced across his glasses. Arrows shot out of trees and cobra's slithered across the ground.

"I'll never stop trying." A female purr filled the air, but no body to be found "You will be mine... Professor Stein."

It all happened so fast. Marie relived the whole nightmare while Stein's laughter filled the sky and a red orb was being held by a pale white hand.

**...**

**What did you think? Review? Like I said, sorry that it's so short. **

**Soul: I had no lines. **

**Kid: Me neither. **

**Liz: Why did you skip us. **

**Patty: Giraffes! **

**Stuffster: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! **

**Maka: Come bac for the next chapter or Madness will seize over you. **


	2. What's up, Doc?

**Sorry guys, internet is going crazy. We finally got everything set up and now we're good. I was freaking out because I had so many idea's for some of the stories I have and I couldn't use them. Darn. Well, enjoy! **

**...**

The door creaked open and Stein walked into the dessert room, his hands in his pockets and a cloud of smoke that took the shape of a skull dragged behind him. His lazy eyes scanned the area and then he turned his attention to the black clown standing in front of him.

"Hey! Hey! How ya doing?" Lord Death jumped up, waving his giants hand.

"Stein." Spirit nodded his head towards the Professor. Stein stared at his old partner, took out his cigarette and puffed out a cloud of smoke in response.

"I guess your wondering why you're here." Lord Death's hand disappeared, his head cocked to the side.

Stein nodded and placed the cigarette back into his mouth, glancing back at Spirit, who had his arm's crossed and pretending to pay attention to a wandering cloud... But eavesdropping.

"Well, there is an old soul popping back into Death City." Lord Death said, not done to finish his time of speaking "It seems an old friend of our's has come back."

Stein raised an eyebrow, rubbing his two top teeth and bottom teeth against the edge of the cigarette out of boredom "Really?" He asked, pretending to be intrigued.

Spirit cut in, walking in front of Lord Death while glaring at the scientist "We think it's Medusa. She's somehow come back to life."

Lord Death sighed, looking down "I believe that she wasn't dead in the first place. She must have somehow attached her soul to something."

Stein stared at his superior, not paying attention to the sound of the door opening behind him. "She probably attached her soul to her son, Crona. He was the closest to her. After escaping the room, she somehow attached her soul to another being that would be able for her to posses the host."

"H-Hello?" The door slammed shut and a little squeak was heard. Heels of boots clacked onto the hard, tile floor. They made their way up the steps. Marie stood next to Stein and saluted, her face showing no expression but her seriousness. "Death Scythe Marie Mjolnir, reporting for duty."

Lord Death waved his hand up and down "No need to report in, Miss Marie. You being here is all the proof I need."

Stein ignored the conversation, and went back to the old conversation "What is it that you are saying, Lord Death?" He turned the top of his screw "Why are you notifying me about this?"

"I have a new assignment for you three."

"W... What's going on?" Marie asked, looking up at Stein to see if he would answer her question.

Lord Death bounced up and down "You three will be entering the midnight forest in search for Witch Medusa Gorgon!"

"Huh?" Marie's jaw dropped. "I thought she was dead!"

* * *

"Soul, what do you think Professor Stein is thinking about?" Maka elbowed her weapon, nodding her head towards the teacher.

Soul shrugged "He's probably thinking about who to dissect next, or something." Soul crossed his arm's and rolled his eyes, going back to his regular snooze.

Maka rolled her eyes and laid her head in her arm's, looking down from her seat at the Professor.

Professor Stein was sitting in his chair at his desk with his palm leaning on the side of his face and the elbow leaning on the table, his other hand tapping a pencil onto the desk. He looks fazed, as if he was day dreaming. But his eyes were full of interest, confusion, and utter most delight. Though he may not admit he was delighted, he definitely was.

'Why does he look so... happy? Is it happiness? Maybe he's interested in something?' Maka just couldn't put her finger on it. She kept her thoughts to herself and just studied the Professor.

Maka peered over Soul's sleeping head to look at Kid. It seems he noticed Professor Stein's odd behavior, too.

Kid studied the Doctor's face. Trying to decide what the Professor was feeling. Not fear, maybe a twinge of fear. But what could he fear? He's the greatest Meister to have every graduated from the DWMA. Kid just wondered, _why_ is he behaving this way? A lifeless organism, just sitting as if he was _alone_... bored.

Black*Star too stared at the Professor. He was wondering why the Doc wasn't dissecting anything or throwing a scalpel at Soul's head because he was -obviously- sleeping.

Black*Star raised an eyebrow, scratching his chin and leaning too far out towards the Professor. He was sitting on the desk, gripping the edge of the table and peering over the row underneath himself to get a better view of the Professor.

All three Meister's studied the awkward behavior that the Professor was uncovering.

'Is the Doctor sick?'

**...**

**Sorry guys, I wrote this yesterday, then I finished the second half today. YAY! INTERNET AGAIN! So, any questions? Comments? Concerns? Please Review or- **

**Soul: Where am I? **

**Stuffster: You're in y imagination. Now shush! *looks back at the camera* Please review or- **

**Maka: Soul? How did we get here? **

**Stuffster: *Stares at the the both of them but turns to the camera once more* Pl- **

**Black*Star: WOAH?! ARE WE IN A BLACK BOX?! **

**Stuffster: SHUT THE HELL UP! PLEASE REVIEW OR- **

**Patty: *jumps up* OR MADNESS WILL SEIZE OVER YOU!**


	3. New substitute? Where's Sid?

**Oh man guys, I wish I had more views. 51? This sucks. Well, I enjoy writing about Stein. So who cares. Just, please review. If you read this far, you might as well. **

**...**

_What does he mean? _Stein sat at his desk, staring at the computers screen, biting his bottom lip. _I know I said how it could be possible... Why would she want to come back? _

He laid his head on the keyboard and groaned. Stein didn't understand why she would ever need or want to come back to Death City. But it would be impossible to do all he said in such little time like she had.

Stein straitened his back and turned from side to side to stretch it out.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Stein looked behind his shoulder at the door, mouth a little open, eyebrow raised.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Stein looked back at his computer screen, noticing that the being behind his door is oddly impatient. The Professor leaned his feet onto the edge of his desk and kicked off, hurdling backwards towards the door that was slowly opening.

"Huh?" A girl was heard, Stein heard footsteps. Probably she was walking backwards.

Stein waited patiently while rolling towards the door.

"Gya!" The chair tripped over the the little "speed bump" that hangs in the doorway. Stein and the chair landed on the ground, his back laying on the cement. He was laying between two pairs of feet. Spirit's and a blonde.

_Don't tell me he brought a girl here... _Stein didn't invite Spirit but he sometimes invites himself and usually brings a female guest.

"Hey Stein, I'm here to introduce you to someone." Spirit shoved his hands into his blazer's pockets. He nodded his head towards the girl.

The woman had short blonde hair that was spiky at the end but her bangs were cut straight across. She had yellow viper eyes but they were big and she was tall with a good body. The blonde wore a purple long sleeve shirt with a black skirt that hugged her hips. On her feet were tall black boots with a wedge.

She looked down at him "My name is Michelle Grim. I presume you are Doctor Franken Stein?"

Stein raised an eyebrow while starring at her. He looked back at Spirit and gave him a snotty look "Why are you here, Spirit?"

"Like I said, I came here to introduce you to Miss. Michelle. She will be subbing for you tomorrow."

Stein stayed on the ground, not wanting to get up "I thought I asked Sid to sub for my class?"

"Sid and Black*Star aren't getting along together" Spirit stated.

Stein nodded, then looked back up at Michelle.

Michelle stared at him "What is it?" Her voice was acid like but a little sweeter. Familiar.

Stein ignored her and got up, wiping the dirt off his lab coat and flattening out the back. He stood straight and walked inside.

"I guess we can go in." Spirit said and walked in. Michelle followed.

* * *

"Good morning, class." A girl walked in with a shoulder bag and a pile of papers. "Mr. Stein will not be in for a few days so I will be teaching the class while he is gone."

Maka raised her hand, the other laying the book that just chopped Soul in the head "Umm... Miss... Miss, I thought Sid was going to be subbing for Professor Stein?"

"Well, Sid asked me to cover for him. He seems to be annoyed a "blue headed idiot." Michelle said, setting the papers onto the desk.

"HEY!" Black*Star yelled. He grinned "THAT'S ME!"

Kid rolled his eyes and didn't bother to raise his hand "My father never told me we had a new substitute teacher at the DWMA. What's your name."

Michelle sat down, flattening down her skirt "You all will be calling me Ms. Grim."

**...**

**Watcha think? Sorry that it's short. Sorry! **

**Stein: *blows out a puff of smoke* Come back for the next chapter or Madness will seize over you.**


End file.
